Past Represses
by Ledophole
Summary: Why Vegita is the way he is. Please review. AU. This means Vegita stays evil.


  
  
Past Represses   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or Creed. I would not be writing fanfics if I did.  
Warning: Lots of angst. Kind of a Vegita thought story.  
  
I know you all probably think that I write a lot of sad fanfics, but I promise you I will be writing a funny one soon. Oh yeah- as for Strange Comfort, I promise you I will have it out before the end of October. It is just that I have been having other ideas and since these are short fanfics, they do not take up much time. If you write flames. I do not care I actually enjoy them, they make me laugh. HEHE. On with the story.  
  
  
I kept up  
With the prophecy you spoke  
I kept up with the message inside  
Lost sight of the irony  
Of twisted faith  
  
I twisted in my sleep. I hated sleeping on moving ships. I wished I was back in my bed at Vegitasai. No I would not think such weakening thoughts. I was a Sayain and Sayains did not complain and wish for frivolous comfort. We were the toughest race in the universe and we did not need the comfort of a bed to make us feel good.   
Still I twisted in my sleep wondering why I had to go and purge other planets, especially weak ones. Freiza had sent me to the planet Parics to purge their wealth and take back prisoners. It was an uneventful task, but I had to do it. What I did not understand was why I had to do it. I was only 12 years old and these kind of purges made me sick and have nightmares. I was to young to do such things. Why did Freiza not understand that?   
I did not like killing people. Why did no one understand that? It was crazy to do such things to innocent people. I always tried to save the people and give them warnings and time to run, but they always stayed around to see what would happen if they did not run. And always they wound up not ever seeing anything again. I always closed my eyes when forming the ki blasts and shooting them. I hated to see the way their bodies left little black marks in the ground after I blew them away. I always tried to form the biggest ki blasts I could so as to kill them quickly so they would not feel any pain when they died.   
As I thought these thoughts I promised myself right then and there I would not ever kill just for the fun of it. I would only kill when I knew I had to or when Freiza said I had to. Only then would I kill the innocent. And pretty soon I would not have to kill because Freiza said so. When I reached the level of Super-Sayain than I would kill Freiza and not have to worry about killing innocent people. I would become the universes rightful king and make sure all planets got along. Then there would be peace. I would make sure no young kid has to go through what I am going through.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 Years Later  
(Vegita has grown cold and hardened. He had finally killed Freiza when he had turned 22. But by then the damage Freiza had instricted on his mind had been firmly inserted. He has became just as Freiza had been a ruling cruel, ruthless, purging king of the universe. He had totally forgotten about the promise he had made that night 15 years ago when he had been young and innocent. And because of it he was not the nice king he had wanted to be. Instead he was just a replica of Freiza.)  
  
Lost sight of my soul and its void  
Think I'm unforgiven to this world  
Took a chance at deceiving myself  
To share in the consequences of lies  
  
  
  
I was sitting on my throne when my main advisor Niber came in to give me the report of the capturing of the planet Chiyuku. Apparently, a Sayain named Kakoratt that had been sent to that planet 23 years before had defeated the scout I had sent there. It seemed that Kakoratt had turned good and was now protecting the planet from evil. Well this Kakoratt was now in for a big surprise.   
While listening to Niber, I suddenly had a flashback of me in a spacepod. I was talking to myself and making a promise. The promise had something to do with peace. I all of a sudden wanted to laugh at the thought of me bringing peace. I was the strongest person in the world. People were to submit and obey me. That was why I was alive wasn't it?  
Why was I questioning myself? I had no reason to. I was the greatest being in the universe. Anything that I said was right. If that was so why did my stomach feel like I had drunken bad blood? I did not understand these feelings and so I decided to meditate. What Niber was saying did not interest me. It was rather boring. I would sooner or later kill this Kakoratt guy anyway so what did it matter?  
What I was doing was right. Wasn't it? Why should I care that this planet had a protector? I tried to relax myself but it did not work. Instead I found myself wondering whom that protector reminded me of. I saw a little boy in my subconsciousness. And that little boy reminded me of someone I could not place a finger on. But it did not matter. Soon Chiyuku would be mine and troubled thoughts gone.   
  
Childish with my  
Reasoning and pride  
Godless to the extent that I died  
Think I'm unforgiven to this world  
  
I had just landed on earth 2 hours ago. It was very colorful here and even I had to admit it was a pretty place. Sayains also had a taste for art and this place was nice. It was a shame it had to be destroyed. Where did that come from? I did not know or care. As long as the thought never came back. I looked up as I felt a very powerful aura coming towards me. I had only brought 2 of my fighters. These were the strongest fighters I had and I would not have to fight at all if they did the job right.   
About 13 seconds later, a big man came and settled before me. He had this childish frown on his face as if he really did not want to fight. Behind him were a green man, a bald, small man; a little boy; a man with 3 eyes; a man with scares; and a little mime. I began to laugh. It was the first time in a long time I had laughed so hard. I ALMOST had tears coming from my eyes. Well I guess my laughing upset everyone but Kakoratt, because he sorta smiled before he was looked at sternly by the green man. Since none of then said anything I decided to speak.  
"This is the band of warriors that is protecting the earth? This is pathetic. How you could you have killed one of my best fighters?"   
"We are not are weak as we look, Vegita," the green man said. I was suddenly taken aback at the fact that he knew my name. But as they explained I realized my scout had said my name before he had died. Probably warning them that I would come. It did not matter they would soon all be dead anyway so whether they knew my name or not was mot important.  
After my scouts stepped up I watched in amazement as the 2 of them killed 3 of those men one by one. They killed the mime, the three-eyed one, and the one whose face was cut up. I did not watch them die though. I just did not want to see it. Why was I turning my head away from blood? Me whom had always been ruthless had turned away from the sight of blood. In the back of my mind a little whisper came up suddenly that said *you were not always ruthless. * Where had that thought come from? I had never been weak and I was not going to start being weak now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After I killed the green man and Kakoratt I sent the rest of my men to take the spoils of the land. They returned with women and jewels of all kinds. I began to fly around looking for a woman to share my nights with when I came to a building that had not been searched. I immediately landed and walked into a room full of people watching a little crystal ball. In the ball you could see what my men were doing. And 2 women were crying. The men looked worried and were badly shaken up to. The little boy whom I had seen earlier with Kakoratt was hanging on to a woman's knee. He had escaped when Kakoratt had told him to go back to his mother. Saying that she did not need two of her loved ones dead.   
  
"Well if it isn't Kakoratt's mate," I said so they could hear me. This startled everyone so much that the blue-haired woman fainted. Kakoratt's mate however stood up and walked to me and said:  
"How dare you come to this house after you killed my husband, you . . ." I did not let her finish. I hit her with a little ki blast that knocked her out. I did not kill her for I would use her and the blue-haired woman as my pleasures for the night. I killed everyone else including the little boy and grabbed the two women and walked out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Think I'm unforgiven  
Step inside the light and see the fear  
Of God burn inside me  
  
I put the women inside my room and went to the bathroom to wash up. I wanted be clean for them when I had my fun. While I was in the shower I heard them talking. The blue-haired one was called Bulma and the Kakoratt's mate was named Chi-chi. Apparently Bulma was trying to convince Chi-chi they were dead. But finally she decided they were alive and then tried to convince Chi-chi that they should escape while I was in the shower. Bulma's back was to me so when I walked soundlessly out of the bathroom, only Chi-chi saw me. She tried to tell Bulma to be quiet but she would not listen. She was saying that she would kill the bastard whom had them in the room when she finally noticed I was standing behind her.  
"Are you really going to kill me or is that a worthless threat," I said. She swallowed very hard. But she looked at me and said:  
"No it is not worthless. First chance I get I am going to make you suffer for all the deaths you've committed. "  
"Now that is a shame. Because I was going to give you the best sex you had ever had."  
"No please do not do that. I was saving myself for when I got married. Please do not do this."  
"Well since you are so innocent, I'll save you for last." And with that I reached across and grabbed Chi-chi. I began to rip on her dress. She was crying and telling me not to do this, when I stopped. I remembered this crying from a long time ago. It had been when Freiza had made me come to his room for my 16th birthday. He had made stand there and watch as he had ripped the clothes off of 2 women who were crying and begging him not to do this. He had then told me it was time to become a man and to have sex with the girls. He had left the room.   
I had been torn by whether to free them or commit to Freiza's act. If I did not rape them he would kill me, and I needed to stay alive so I could kill him. And so I had raped those two girls. And I had started to cry. I had apologized the whole time. The had both been virgins. And I had spoiled them for the sake of my life. I had felt so bad. I had hated Freiza and myself. I hated myself for being weak, and Freiza for being strong. That had been the turning point in my life. I had realized in order for me to become strong enough to defeat Freiza I had to become hard and mean. And so I did.   
I soon made everyone else suffer for my problems. I forgot the little innocent boy whom had made the promise in the space pod so many years ago.   
And I looked at those two women and I began to cry. Yes, me. The great Vegita began to cry. I cried for innocence lost, lives lost, and treasures taken. And I cried for my soul. The one I had taken and soiled so much that not even god would touch it. And I cried in front of those earthlings and let go of the one I was holding. And I realized I was unforgiven in the eyes of all races and planets.  
  
And once again I was my old self. To hell with old promises. And after crying I looked at those two women staring at me and I killed them with a big bang attack.  
  
  
The gold was put to flame  
To kill, to burn, to mold it's purity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I know you were all expecting a different ending, I just did not feel like writing a happy ending fic. If you are going to flame try not to curse. Curses are non-enjoyable. The song was from Unforgiven by Creed. Pleeeeeeeease review. Over 200 hundred people have read both my two other fics apiece and only 18 have reviewed. And that is combined number of reviews. It really means a lot to review a story. It gives me my motivation. I will only be writing one more sad story for a long time after this. I will not be writing a sequel to this fanfic so do not ask. It would destroy the intensity of the fic. Thanks to all the people whom review. Kudos. ~_*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
